1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can end assembly for covering an end of a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plastic assembly having a cover portion for covering one end of a metal beverage can, a tear-shaped seal means for closing an opening in the covering portion, and a pull member for aiding movement of the seal means between an open and a closed position. The covering means, seal means, and pull member are all interconnected in such a manner so as to be moveable relative to one another. This movement permits the seal means to move from a position where it closes the opening in the cover portion to an out of the way position for permitting removal of the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various closure means are known for conventional can end assemblies. For instance, a foil may extend over one end of the can covering an opening therein. This foil may be attached to the can by a hot melt glue seal on one of its ends, while the other end remains unattached to the can end. This unattached end permits a user to grasp the foil and rip it from the can end. Another known can end assembly involves an adhesive tape seal which covers an opening in the end of the can. A metal or plastic tab is provided for breaking this adhesive seal. Additionally, various other can end assemblies are known in the prior art.
However, several of the known systems include obstructions near the can end opening. These obstructions can interfere with a consumer as he attempts to drink from the can or remove its contents. Additionally, sealing means which are detachable from the can end can create various litter problems.
Also, several of the prior art assemblies involve the introduction of portions exposed on the outside of the can into an interior portion of the can. Not only do these embodiments involve possible contamination to the can's contents, but an inherent danger resides in the fact that such portions introduced into the can might become unattached from the can. Such an unattached portion would be dangerous as it may be swallowed by a consumer. Additionally, most of the other prior art arrangements are not readily resealable.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple can end assembly which has an unobstructed opening for ease of access, interconnected members for reducing the potential for litter, a resealable opening feature, and a design wherein none of the outer portions of the can will enter the interior of the can.